Royal Air Force Wiki
The wiki about the RAF that with in total. This wiki started on the 4th July 2009! NEW EDITORS READ THIS BEFORE CREATING A NEW PAGE! Contents What's new * 11th July - Avro Vulcan complete 'The Avro Vulcan page is now complete! * '''7th July - First completed aircraft! '''We are proud to announce our first completed article is now up, the Hawker Hunter. We will be making slight improvements to the article over the next few days, but for new editors it is a great place to look on how to structure new pages. Current WIPs include the Supermarine Spitfire and Avro Vulcan. * '''5th July - Aircraft Template up and running '''The aircraft template is now available. This is the basis for all articles on specific aircraft. To find it, search Template:Aircraft in the search box on this page, then press edit and copy everything. Return to the article you are writing and paste the template into it to begin, but ensure you write in the traditional Wikitext (used by websites like Wikipedia) otherwise the coding will not work. For more detail on this, visit the page Using a Template. * '''4th July - Royal Air Force Wiki opens! '''We are now officially open! Feel free to create articles, and if you want help or assistance, contact our administrators tomf60 or Am138. Top 5 Tips for new editors #Check the link above to 'Using a Template' for information on structuring a new page! #Check out completed pages, for example the featured article or the editors picks for good examples of how to write your page. #Cite your references when stating a fact, e.g. "The Spitfire was now capable of 350 mph. URL HERE #Try not to write your own opinion, rely more on facts. #Try and get information from a variety of sources to make a much more complete article. Did you know? *That the last [[Supermarine Spitfire|'Spitfires]] to fly offensive sorties with the RAF were those of No.60 Squadron on the 1st January 1951? *That the [[Hawker Hunter|'Hawker Hunter']] was renowned for its confusing instrument layout? *That the [[Avro Vulcan|'Avro Vulcan']] only dropped bombs in aggression once, during the Black Buck raids (pictured) over the Falklands Islands in 1982? *That the [[Royal Air Force|'Royal Air Force']] was founded on the 1st April 1918? Contribute to this wiki To write a new article, just enter the article title in the box below. width=24 break=no buttonlabel=Create new article Not sure where to start? * Check out ' ' for some tips * If you are new to wikis, check ' ' * Check out the community portal to see what the community is working on Featured Article Originally designed for the Royal Air Force, the [[Hawker Hunter|'Hawker Siddeley Hunter']] is a fighter/ground attack aircraft of the 1950s and 60s. Famed as one of the UKs most widely exported designs (operating as part of 19 air forces), the Hunter is still in service today, with four active in the Lebanese Air Force. [[Hawker Hunter|'(''more)''']] Featured Image __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Browse